The Newcomers
by elegentlysimple
Summary: Harry knows something weird is going on when Remus refuses to tell him something about a letter. there will be new arrivels and adventures as Ron, Harry and Hermione, discover the truth.
1. Default Chapter

The Newcomers.  
  
The after math of Sirius's death still dawned up on Harry as he joined the Weasley family for the last dinner they are going to have as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione are going back to Hogwarts to start their 6th year for the three best friends. For the past two weeks Harry was with the Weasley, none of the family members said anything about what had happened the year before. The death of Sirius was hard on every body, especially for Harry and Lupin. That night after dinner, Lupin received a letter that was carried by a large gray owl. The owl tapped his beak against the window of the Weasley's kitchen window. Ginny was the closest to the window and allowed the owl to fly inside and landed right in front of Lupin. He untied the letter from the owl's leg and began to read it as the owl flew out from the window which it came. Every eye in the room was on Lupin. Each line Lupin read, his forehead creating a crease as he read the letter. "Is anything wrong Remus?" Mrs. Weasly asked, breaking the silence in the room. "What? Uh no, there's nothing wrong." He replied, taking his eyes away from the letter. "Well, it's getting late. I should be getting back to Grimmuald Place. Tonks will be coming there soon." Lupin told them. Something about the way Lupin said that did not make Harry believe him. Harry knew for a fact that Tonks was working for the order all night and won't finish till the next morning. "Oh my, you are right Remus, it is getting late. You four should be getting of to bed. You have an early morning ahead of you if want to make it on the train on time." Mrs. Weasley told them. "Oh mum. It's not that late." Ginny wailed in protest. But her mother persisted and Ginny continued to wail. "Arthur, can you please tell them." Mrs. Weasley told her husband as she was getting irritated. "Your mother's right Ginny. Off to bed the lot of you." They all obeyed his request. As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way up to their rooms, Ron notice that Harry was looking rather odd. "What's the matter mate?" He asked Harry looking concern. "It's nothing.' He replied back. For the past couple of weeks, Harry has not said much, but everyone knows why. But this time, Ron knows that something was bothering Harry, so he didn't persist until they got to their bed room. As the girls reached Ginny's bed room, they waved the boys good night and the boys headed off to their room. As soon they got in the room, Ron asked the same question......"Harry. I know that something is bothering you, so what's up? And don't say it's nothing." "Don't worry Ron!", Harry snapped. Ron looked at him in surprise. "Harry, I was just trying to help you out. There's obviously something on your mind. I know you Harry, and sooner or later you'll tell me what's going on anyway. You know?" Ron gave him a concerned glance. Harry was usually fairly well-tempered and Ron felt taken aback at his hostility. "It seems insignificant really".  
  
"Go on Harry!", Ron gave him a playful shove, tell me!". "You know Remus received that letter at dinner tonight, and said that he had to go back to Grimmauld Place and see Tonks? Well, Tonks is suppose to be working for the order tonight and won't finish until tomorrow morning. There's something weird going on. And for some reason, Remus isn't telling us. What do you suppose it is?"  
  
"I know! I bet you Hagrid has started a dragon farm and is illegally breeding and selling them! Oh, actually, maybe You Know Who is living here in this bedroom about to kill us! Oh Noooo! Get Dad! Arg!"  
  
Harry looked at Ron, simply shaking his head at him. "Yes Ron. In fact, we're probably going to die right this minute", Harry laughed and shoved Ron playfully, before getting his pjs on. The next morning, Mrs. Weasley was calling them all to come down stairs because they will be late if they don't get a move on. But Harry and Ron had awoken and instantly resumed sharing their theories of Remus's weird behavior. Ron was still convinced they were going to die some time soon. Eventually they staggered down stairs, messy haired, to the breakfast table and ate in silence. There was a sudden pop followed by Harry, Ron, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George looking up in surprise. "Remus", Harry said and looked at him intently across the room. "Harry, good morning, how is everyone today?"  
  
"Remus!", Harry suddenly exclaimed. "Aah Harry you are glad to see me this morning aren't you? Yes, I'm here." "Listen", Harry warned, "If your secret and your secret letter and you mysterious journey to Grimmauld Plcae for the night has anything to do with my godfather, you'd better tell me right now!". Remus looked at Harry, a little taken aback by his outburst and anger towards him. He sat down next to Harry, leaning in to talk to him, "Harry, sometimes, you just have to wait to find out certain things. I'm sorry to be keeping something from you, but-"  
  
"That's not fair!! I suppose you're keeping from me that I'm probably going to die, again!", Harry stood up and stormed outside, waiting for the others there. Eventually everyone emerged, Remus had returned to Grimmauld Place as Ron informed Harry. "Come on everyone! I'll have no boys flying cars to school this year thankyou!", Mrs Weasely threatened. "Mu-um, get over it already!", Fred and George replied in unison. Fred said, "Lets go, we're just gonna say good bye-" "And then we're outta here to get down to the wonderful, mischievous business of creating the best practical jokes of all time!", George finished.   
  
Everyone arrived at the station just in time, Mrs Weasely flushed and somewhat tense, she hated to be late. "Mrs Weaseley", Hermione began, "don't worry, at least there will be no dramas this time! Being late seems like such a silly thing to worry about in comparison to our adverse and difficult ordeals of yesteryear". "What did she just say?", Ron asked. "No point Ron, just nod and smile", Harry replied as they both laughed. They said goodbye to Fred, George and Mrs Weasley as they boarded the train. They wondered along, eventually finding an empty compartment and sitting down in relief. "Guess what you guys?", Ron exclaimed with excitement, "No Umbridge! I hope she's dead. She's dead right?", he looked at Hermione and Harry questioningly. Hermione glared at him as Harry laughed, "Ron! You are SO insensitive! Do unto others stupid!". The train ride finally ended and they walked up into the school grounds, discussing the first years, exams, their holidays and Malfoy's attempt to threaten them on the train, again. "Woo hoo!", Ron exclaimed, "It's time for the feast! I wait all year for it" "Yes Ron, we know". Hermione replied. They entered the great hall where there was an overall atmosphere of excitement. "Hey you guys, where's Hagrid?" Hermione asked them. "Who cares?", Malfoy appeared from behind Harry, shoving him aside. "Wow Malfoy, have you been working out? Crabbe and Goyle decide to stop backing you up this time? You'd better build up some real muscle then, dear", Hermione sneered at him. For the first time ever, Malfoy actually looked a little embarrassed and simply walked away, looking over his shoulder at Hermione before disappearing. They ate at the feast and talked about their holidays. Eventually they each wandered up to the Gryffindor common room, sitting themselves by the fire to relax. "Hey Ron, Harry, Hagrid never turned up to the great hall. He's always there!", Hermione pointed out. "Yeah you're right. I wish we knew where he was, I hope he's alright", Ron replied. "But we can find out where he is! The Marauderers' Map! Hang on it's in my trunk!", Harry ran upstairs. Hermione looked sideways at Ron and said, "so, did you miss me in the holidays?", Hermione battered her eyelids at him, "'cause, I missed you, dear". "Um..Hermione..are you alright? Well yeah I guess I missed you, you're a nice girl and all", he smiled shyly at her and touched her arm briefly. "Ron! I was kidding around! Geez!", Hermione exclaimed as she saw Harry approaching. He sat down at the fire and they each looked over the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" Harry said hurriedly, point his wand at the map. "Here we go...hmm...Hagrid definitely isn't here..can't see him. Oh well. Mischief-" "Wait a minute Harry! Look at that", Ron said point his finger at Dumbledore's name in the great hall. Harry and Hermione looked a little closer and they all gasped. "Noone's ever been unnamed before! Who are those four shapes?!" "We have to investigate". "Harry no", Hermione replied, "lets try and keep out of trouble this year! Especially on the first night!" "No way Hermione. I'm going. You can come if you want, if not, to bed with you!" Harry said, a little flirtatiously and laughed. "Arg! Good night then!", she left for the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron ran to their room grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak and the map. It seemed deadly quiet within the castle. They wandered along the hallway, looking at the map. "They're not moving. It's as if Dumbledore's having a secret meeting!". Ron said, "Yeah it's weird". They reached the great hall and walked inside. It would have been pitch black if it wasn't for a single flame burning in the middle of the room. They could hear voices and slowly edge closer. Dumbledore's face became visible. Ron and Harry's eyes fell upon four figures, each in cloaks, covering their faces. One of them turned and seemed to look Harry straight in the eyes. "Weird", Ron breathed.  
  
Authors note:This is our (yes there is two of us) first attempt!! Please review( 


	2. The Revealment Part two

The Revealment-part 2.

Chapter 4.

The four unknown figures stood where they stand, not moving an inch. Bellatrics was getting irritated by the silence. "Who are you?" she repeated herself. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"No." The figure in the lead spoke. Harry notice that it was a voice of a female. Her voice was calm, but yet Harry could hear anger in it. "But you knew my father." She spoke again.

"Your father?" Bellastrics ask her voice revealing her confusion.

"Because of you and your worthless leader, I never got to know my father. Because of him, I was separated from my father for 15 years, because of him, my father was sent to Azkaban for something he did not do and because of you, he is dead." Her voice on the verge of rage. With all that she had said, something occurred in Harry's mind, but he could not think it was possible.

"Who are you?" Bellastric bellowed.

"My name is Jasmine........Jasmine Black. Daughter of Sirius Black and I will kill you on revenge on my fathers death if that's the last thing I'll do." She pointed her wand at the person who murdered her father as she pulled her hood down, anger in her eyes, the same expression Sirius had when he was angry, Harry noticed. Jasmine's appearance didn't look anything like Sirius. She had long black hair that came up to her waist, her complexion was tanned and her eyes, the deepest shade of brown. As Harry looked at her, there was no trace of Sirius in her, but Harry has seen her before, but where?

As Jasmine took her hood down, her three companions followed suit. The tallest out of the four had light strawberry colored hair that fell to her shoulders, her complexion rather pale, her appearance Hermione noticed, looked oddly familiar. The girl next to her who was slightly shorter than Jasmine, who had a rather round face with a brunet hair color that fell a bit below her shoulders, and the last girl that was standing behind them was the shortest out of the four with short black hair.

Bellatrics eyes widen as she tried to process what Jasmine had said. "No, you can't be." She said softly, shaking her head in disbelief. "You can't be, your dead. Sirius killed you him self." She bellowed.

"That's what you think." Jasmine said. "Like I said Bellastric, get the hell away from Harry and I would advice _you_ and _your worthless death eaters_ to get the hell away from here if you know what's good for you," Jasmine said through clenched teeth.

"Why you................" Bellatrics yelled. She was about to summon a spell, but Jasmine was too quick for her and stunned Bellastric with the same spell she had use before.

"Protect them!" Jasmine yelled to her companions, indicating Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were screaming, trying to avoid the spells that were flying at them.

One of the other death eaters tried to use a stunning spell on the girl with light strawberry hair, but another flash of light hit him squarely on the side of his neck coming from the shadows as Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody emerged. It was Lupin who cast that spell at the death eater. At the sight of Dumbledore, Bellastric and her death eaters quickly retrieved. Jasmine saw Bellastric running towards the heart of the forest and started to chase her when Lupin yelled, "Jasmine no!"

"But she's getting away!" She bellowed, stopping in her midst.

"No, not now," he said, but Jasmine was still staring at the back of Bellastric's back as she ran with the rest of the death eaters, fighting with herself as to whether she should go after Bellastric. "Jasmine!" Lupin called her again. She reluctantly turned around and headed back to the others.

"Are all of you alright?" Tonks asked Harry, Ron and Hermione who were covering themselves on the ground.

"Yeah we're fine," Harry said trying to help Hermione up.

"What was that?" Ron asked as he got to his feet, fear in his eyes.

"I think it would be best we all head back to the castle." Dumbledore said in his calm voice.

"I think your right Dumbledore," Mad-Eye growled.

They all headed back to the castle, walking in silence. Harry was walking ahead with Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore and Tonks. Harry kept glancing back at the four girls who was walking with Lupin and Mad-Eye. Hermione noticed where he was looking at.

"Are they the strange figures you were talking about?" Hermione whispered to Ron. Ron nodded. She glanced back at them.

They reached the castle and Dumbledore told them that it would be best if they held the conversation in his office. As they reached the entrance of his office, Dumbledore gave the pass word and lead them up the spiral staircase and lead them all to his office. Lupin gently closed the door behind him and took the sit that was nearest to him.

They all fell silence for a moment until Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Now Harry, I know you must have some questions for all of us of what happened at the forest." Dumbledore waved his hands to indicate the people before him.

Every eye was upon Harry. Harry's mind was racing; he didn't know where to begin.

"Maybe I should explain to you who we are and why were here Harry." Jasmine spoke.

"Yes, I think you should Jasmine," Tonks said.

"Ok, well you know who I am, this is my friend Cleo Lopez," she indicated to the girl with the burnet hair, "This is Hayzseline Johnson," she indicated to the girl with the short black hair, who bow her head, "and this is Dylan.......Dylan Lupin." Jasmine finished indicating the girl with the light strawberry hair.

"Lupin ?!" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yes my daughter." Lupin said, looking up at his daughter fondly, who smiled.

"I didn't know you had a daughter and I didn't know Sirius had one either." Ron said in confusion.

"Of course you didn't. You're not meant to know, no one is meant to know, especially about Jasmine." Dylan spoke for the first time.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because everyone thinks I'm dead. That's why Bellastric didn't believe me when she saw me," Jasmine told them. "People thought that my father killed me and my mother, which is obviously not true."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because if Voldemort found Jasmine and her mother, they would go after them and that would stir trouble with the order." Lupin spoke.

"My mother is part muggle." She told them.

"Professor," Hermione turned to Dumbledore, "how did the death eaters get inside the forest. I thought that the grounds were protected?" she asked.

"That I can not explain Miss Granger. Voldemort may have found a way get pass the barrier in the forest." He told her. Ron flinched at the name.

"If he knows a way to get through the barrier in the forest, that means he knows how to get into Hogwarts." Ron said fearfully.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron, Professor Dumbledore has set a strong spell to protect Hogwarts. Isn't that right Professor?" she glanced from Ron to Dumbledore.

"Yes Miss Granger. I assure you Mr Weasly that Hogwarts is much protected."

As Dumbledore continued to reassure Ron that Hogwarts is safe, Jasmine noticed that Harry was staring at her. She couldn't figure out why Harry was staring at her like that, but her thoughts were cut off when Tonks asked Harry, Ron and Hermione why they were in the forest at a time like this late at night.

"I was just wondering about that myself," Mad-Eye said, "all of you should have known better than to linger around the forest."

"We went to see Garwp." Hermione exclaim.

"Garwp, who is Garwp?" Cleo asked who was standing next to Hayzseline.

"His Hagrid's little brother." Hermione replied.

"Why is he in the forbidden forest?" Hayzseline asked, with a look of confusion as to wonder why someone put anything in the forest, especially a living human.

"Hagrid thought it was a safe place to put him there." Ron said.

"Trust Hagrid to put someone in their." Mad Eye growled.

"Hang on a minute, how did you guys know we were in the forest?" Ron asked, looking at them all.

"Dylan, Jasmine, Cleo and I watched you from Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid has been very kind into letting us borrowing it while he is away," Hayzseline replied.

"Then how did the rest of you know we were there?" Ron asked at the others.

"We could see the lights of the spells from up here." Tonks said.

"Why were you all here? I thought that you were at Grimmauld Place dad?" Dylan asked her father.

"Well we needed to talk to Dumbledore about something for the order." Lupin told is daughter.

Jasmine didn't pay to much attention to the conversation that was going on, but look at Harry in curiosity of what he was thinking. Harry had not said anything for a while. Jasmine wasn't the only one that had noticed that Harry was quiet, but Dumbledore and Lupin had noticed it as well.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Lupin asked and Harry quickly looked up finding that everyone was staring at him.

"No, not really. It's just that......why hasn't Sirius ever told me that he had a daughter?" he finally asked the question that was in his mind, "No offence but you don't look anything like Sirius."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not," she laughed, looking at Lupin who laughed also, "the reason why I don't look anything like my father is because my mother put a spell on me to look like her when I was young, so if anyone ever tried to look for me, they won't find me and it's one less thing my father has to worry about. I know this is a shock to you Harry, but I do hope that you understand." She looked at him with a pleading look.

"Harry you must understand why this was kept from you. You know what Sirius was like, if he finds out that Jasmine was taken by Voldemort, you know what he would do." Lupin said.

"I guess I understand." Harry said.

"So does this make Harry and Jasmine.............", Hermione questioned.

"It makes me Harry's god sister," jasmine interrupted Hermione, "your parents were my godparents Harry and my parents were your godparents Harry." She looked at him. There was silence, no one knew what to say. The hour passed so quickly that it was already mid night. Dumbledore looked at the clock and ordered his students to go back to their common room and get some sleep, but Harry protested by saying he wants to know more.

"But! I want to no more about this. After all, me and Jasmine have a lot of catching up to do, right?", he looked at Dumbledore, hoping that he would do that thing where he knows exactly what everyone is thinking and understand Harry's burning desire to talk with Jasmine.

"I'm sorry Harry", he said with sincerity, "I realize you have a burning desire to know more. But it is now time for bed. There will be plenty of time in the morning to talk the time away. Goodnight everyone!"

Dumbledore let them out of his office. After he had walked rather quickly with them others down the hall. Hermione looked at the others, a little recklessly and said, "he rushed off on purpose! So he would not have the responsibility of making us go to bed! Ron, Harry, to the Gryffindor common room", she said to the others. Ron looked at her surprised, he poked her waist, "You're getting a rebellious streak babe", he said jokingly. They headed for the common room..


End file.
